Enfer de glace
by NellielK
Summary: Que pourrait changer l'ajout d'un personnage, d'une famille, d'un peuple, d'un pays, dans un monde comme celui de Games Of Thrones ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pré requit :**_

J'ai d'abord pensé mettre cette fics sous la rubrique « crossover » parce qu'un certains nombres de personnages (5), ainsi que des objets, des principes etc. appartenaient à d'autres œuvres. Il s'est en fait trouvé que les personnages principaux de ma fics sont en fait des personnages que j'ai inventés, donc même si j'ai mélanger le monde de « games of thrones » avec les mondes d'autres œuvres ( notamment dragonball Z et Bleach) cela reste très diffus et j'ai fait mon possible pour que ce soit le monde de GOT qui englobe les autres. Pour le reste je vous laisse découvrir

Pour l'histoire, la trame restera plus ou moins la même, avec les changements qui s'imposent.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ les personnages de games of throne appartiennent à george RR martin, les personnages originaux de dragon ball Z à Akira toriama et le personnage de bleach a Tite Kubo

Enfer de Glace

 _ **Résumé :**_ Que changerait l'ajout d'un personnage, d'une famille, d'un peuple, d'un pays dans un monde comme celui de Games of throne ?

PROLOGUE (SAIYAN)

Le temps était maussade, ils venaient de rentrer à Bejitasei, le palais de la division royale devait être glaciale, les guerriers sous ses ordres aillant certainement préférés continuer leur entrainement acharnés plutôt que de chauffer le palais, comment les blâmer ! Voilà ce qui faisait la fierté du peuple saiyen Mais dans cette contrait plus au nord encore que le territoire des marcheurs blancs, l'hiver de s'arrêtait jamais vraiment, il faisait juste plus ou moins froid. Tandis que ses compagnons de routes et de combats, flattaient l'encolure de leur chevaux respectifs en mettant pied à terre, la reine continua seule sa route, Dark son cheval et fidèle compagnon depuis de très nombreuses années, un étalon noir à la crinière fournie et ondulée, au galop rapide et puissant et au caractère aussi ombrageux que celui de sa royale cavalière, semblait vouloir continuer un peu avec son amie de toujours. Desserrant les jambes la reine donna l'autorisation à l'animal de prendre l'allure qui lui plaisait, ils avaient besoin de se vider l'esprit aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Tandis que le grand étalon noir prenait le galop, sa compagne se remettait en tête leur dernière campagne, ils venaient de venir en aide aux habitants de Westéros, le pays civilisé le plus proche de Bejitasei, afin de renverser un roi fou et tyrannique. Ils avaient été grassement payés pour le faire, et c'était le marché, les saiyens étaient avent tout des mercenaires, temps qu'on les payait il prenait part dans n'importe quel combat, pour l'un ou l'autre des adversaires. Alors pourquoi cette victoire, écrasante, sur Aerys Targaryen lui avait laissé un goût amer, comme le sentiment que Eddard Stark et Robert Barathéon, les seigneurs qui avaient demandé son aide, aurait beaucoup à perdre dans ce changement de pouvoir, qu'un jour où l'autre les siens devraient à nouveau intervenir pour sauver une situation encore plus dramatique que celle qu'elle avait connut sur ce champs de bataille. Deux de ses hommes étaient morts dans cette guerre, fort peu pour le commun des mortel. Seulement, les saiyens n' pas le commun des mortels, du reste ils n'avaient été qu'une douzaine à joindre la bannière de Bejitasei aux bannières Stark, Barathéon et Lanister, et uniquement des guerriers avec des capacité hors du commun, même pour son peuples, à vrai dire, des membres de sa famille. Son père, première victime, ses deux filles, capitaines de deux des quatorze divisions de la cour, ses gendres, tout les deux vice capitaine de leur épouse, sa petite fille qui était son héritière légitime, l'époux de cette dernière, sa vice capitaine et meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, Son Goku, beau père de sa petite fille, plus grand guerrier que bejitasei ait connu pendent plus 550ans était quand à lui la seconde victime, trop sûr de lui, il s'était fait prendre au piège et avait péri dans les flammes, le dernier à avoir pris part aux combat n'était autre que son époux, le capitaine de la dixième division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, à qui elle avait demandé de rester surveiller l'évolution du règne du nouveaux roi. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça mais une intuition farouche lavait poussé à demander à son âme sœur de rester de temps que les esprits se calmes, pour ne pas risquer une guerre encore plus meurtrière que celle-ci. Dark ralentit et poussa un hennissement compatissant qui sortit la reine de sa réflexion, cette dernière aperçut une jument, noire elle aussi, fine, de taille très moyenne avec trois balzanes, une belle face et un œil bleu, un crin fournit mais raide et plus fin que celui de son étalon, qui trottait l'air perdu non loin d'eux. Elle connaissait bien cette jument, une larme roula le long de sa joue quand elle murmura pour leur nouvelle compagne :

-Je suis désolée Capsule, papa ne reviendra pas.

Le long hennissement plaintif de la jument laissa sous entendre à la souveraine qu'elle avait très bien compris quand elle avait vu tomber Trunks devant elle lors de la bataille de ta tourd de joie.

Revenu devant le château après plus d'une heure de galopade avec les deux chevaux noirs, Saïyan mis pieds à terre, caressa longuement son ami Dark, posa le front sur le chanfrein de la jument de son père et se recula laissant les deux équidés rejoindre leur troupeau, malgré leur tristesse, la vie prendrait le dessus, comme toujours.

En entrant dans l'immense château, la souveraine dut augmenter considérablement son énergie afin de ne pas avoir froid, elle avait eu raison, personne n'avait pensé à chauffer pendant leur absence. N'y prêtant pas plus d'importance elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône, où la rédaction des compte rendus de mission d'elle-même et de son vice capitaine, puis, plus tard, probablement dans la soirée où le lendemain dans la matinée, la signature de tous les comptes rendus. Elle ôta sa cape et pris place derrière son bureau, personne ne viendrait la déranger, du moins, elle l'espérait, mais le contrevenant s'exposait à de violente représailles de la part de sa souveraine, toujours d'humeur massacrante quand il était question de rédaction de rapport.

Cela ne faisait guerre plus d'une demi heure qu'elle s'était mise au travail quand Pan Son, sa vice capitaine et meilleure amie, entra en trombe dans la pièce, très essoufflée, le teint blanc comme un linge, quelque chose de grave était arrivé, il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était une évidence qui arracha les entrailles de la reine instantanément, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de demander, son vice capitaine s'exclamant, paniquée et atterrée :

-Majesté, un corbeau vient d'arriver de Westéros, le capitaine Hitsugaya a été assassiné.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 (YUYA)

Elle concentra son énergie, son adversaire se tenait devant elle, elle voulait gagner, il n'était pas acceptable qu'elle perde, elle était la plus âgée, et, incontestablement la plus puissante, elle commença à refroidir l'atmosphère pour la déstabiliser, bougea souplement pour que la glace qu'elle venait de créer sur le sol de l'une des salles d'entrainement du palais ne se prenne pas sur sa botte, malheureusement, quelque chose dans sa tête l'en empêcha, trop tard, elle fut prise dans son propre piège tandis que son adversaire, une adolescente de quinze ans fine et de très haute stature pour une si jeune fille fit un double salto dans les airs, retomba gracieusement sur ses jambes, évitant ainsi avec brio la glace qui s'était formé dans la pièce, s'exclama avec un sourire moqueur et des yeux rieur :

-Je crois que j'ai gagné grande sœur !

Yuya, regarda sa sœur avec attention, de toute façon incapable de répondre à sa provocation pour l'instant, son air juvénile, ses long cheveux noirs attachés en tresse pour moins gêner ses mouvements de chat lors des entrainements, sa tenue inadaptée, même pour un guerrier saiyen, que de toute façon elle refusait d'être, composée d'un tissu noir ample s'arrêtant à mi cuisse d'où dépassait un caleçon de combat de la même matière que leur caleçons de combat qu'elle avait volontairement raccourci et qui dépassait à peine de sa tunique, des bottes en cuir à lacets, elles aussi noires remonté jusqu'en haut de ses mollets, une ceinture, toujours noire, venait compléter sa tenue, elle n'avait jamais vu de vrai femme, mais elle se doutait que dans un pays normal, sa petite sœur adorée aurait été assimilée à une prostituée, rien qu'avec cette tenue. Pour un saiyen, eh bien c'était tout bonnement inadmissible de se vêtir de la sorte, surtout pour un membre de la famille royale et ce même si elle n'était pas un guerrier, mais toujours la jeune princesse Yuri. Sentant quelque chose se débloquer dans sa tête, Yuya s'exclama avec force :

-Tu as triché Yuri !

-Non non, rétorqua la jeune adolescente, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, comme tu as utilisé le tien, à l'académie ils ont toujours dis « un vrai combat c'est un contre un… »

-« Et à armes égales » termina son ainée, bête de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte.

Yuri, bien que moins forte aussi bien au corps à corps qu'au maniement du sabre que ses ainées se débrouillait toujours de les pousser dans leur retranchements afin qu'elles utilisent leur pouvoir… pour pouvoir les bloquer avec le sien, moins puissant, certes mais quelle contrôlait à la perfection, et, encore une fois Yuya était tombée dans le piège à pied joint. Rien à dire, sa petite sœur était un fin stratège…C'était tellement dommage qu'elle ne refuse systématiquement toutes les missions que leur arrière grand-mère, la reine, lui posait, au motif qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer… Un pur gâchis. Une voix s'éleva de la terrasse de la salle ramenant Yuya à la réalité :

-Mieux vaut posséder un petit pouvoir que l'on contrôle, plutôt qu'un grand qui nous contrôle.

Reconnaissant la propriétaire de cette voix Yuya et sa jeune sœur levèrent la tête pour tomber dans le regard bleu marine de leur mère, la princesse héritière Nelliel, un des meilleurs guerriers de tout Bejitasei, de taille respectable, un visage lisse comme une jeune femme sortant à peine de l'adolescence de grands yeux bleus marines, des cheveux dont la teinte étrange tirait très largement sur le mauve, vêtue de l'armure saiyenne de combat classique, une tunique moulante et élastique démarrant au sternum et englobant tout le corps jusqu'au mains, et aux chevilles taillé comme un pantalon de juste au corps, une armure en résine aussi résistante que légère et pratique qui couvrait les endroits sensible du haut de son corps, doublé d'acier souple sur son torse et sa poitrine, avec en plus des épaulettes qui dépassaient largement de ses épaules, ses pieds était protégés par des bottes blanches dont extrémité était en résine de couleur jaunes, des talons plat assuraient une mobilité et un confort optimal, montant à mi mollet pour protéger cette zone plus fragile et exposée du corps, ses mains étaient protégées par des gants blancs, eux aussi en cuir, sur son dos une cape bleue, signe de son grade, pour couronner le tout, sur son front, un diadème discret dont la pierre de glace rappelait habilement son pouvoir ainsi que sa légitimité sur le trône le moment venu. Yuya, se sortant seule de sa réfection éclair sur l'apparence de sa mère s'exclama :

-Et c'est toi qui nous dis ça mère ? Tu as pourtant failli détruire Bejitasei et Westéros à cause de ton pouvoir, lors du dernier vrai hiver …

-C'est parce que je l'ai vécu que je le sais répondit sagement le guerrier, plonger plusieurs peuple dans un hiver éternel parce que l'on ne maîtrise ni son pouvoir, ni ses sentiments est une terrible expérience, surtout quant on se croit puissant…

\- Pour les sentiments, pas de problèmes, rétorqua Yuya, je n'en ai pas ! En tout cas je n'éprouve pas ceux qui ont provoqué ce dérapage malheureux de ta part, ces mêmes sentiments inutiles qui ont transformés ta grand-mère, la reine, en monstre sanguinaire…

Nelliel regarda sa fille, vraisemblablement dessue, puis repris, visiblement las :

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Yuya, c'est que c'est de refouler mes sentiments, notamment envers ton père, qui a déclencher cet apocalypse, et, si tu n'y prends pas garde, il risquerait bien de t'arriver la même chose… Quand à ton arrière grand-mère … je peux comprendre, elle a aidé des gens, certains l'on trahit, ont pris son époux en traitre, et l'on lâchement assassinés… probablement avait il découvert quelque chose que l'on ne voulait pas qu'il découvre…Je ne cautionne pas cette nouvelle façon de gouverner, cette soif de sang et de vengeance, mais, à sa place, je ne sais pas très bien comment je réagirais…

-Justement, la coupa son ainée avec force et conviction, un guerrier n'a pas besoin de tomber amoureux !

-Je suppose que non, intervint la voix douce et flutée de Yuri, mais je suppose aussi qu'il n'a pas le choix… qui sait cela vous arrivera peut être un jour aussi, à « Mei » et toi…

« Mei », de son vrai nom Meylin, était la seconde sœur de Yuya, âgée de seize ans elle était plus grande qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, mais plus petite que Yuri, ses cheveux mauves qu'elle s'entêtait à couper à l'aide de son sabre tombaient jusqu'au bas de son coup dans une cascade complètement désordonnée, son teint très pale et ses yeux marron faisait d'elle la parfaite copie de leur arrière grand-mère, la reine, elle se vêtiçait d'armures aux couleurs vives et dont l'assortiment n'était que très rarement réussit, elle maitrisait les transmutations et autres manipulation surnaturelles de la matière, irascible et têtue, elles aimait s'entrainer avec ses sœurs et galoper sur le dos de Smoky, son étalon smoky cream. Héritière du trône à la suite de leur mère elle passait également de longues heures à se former sur les obligations du souverain d'un peuple guerrier tel que les saiyen auprès de leur arrière grand-mère, la reine en titre.

En regardant leur mère, Yuya et sa sœur cadette se rendirent compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à la remarque de Yuri, néanmoins, l'arrivé de trois papillons noirs l'en empêcha, les trois femmes tendirent l'index tandis que les insectes se posaient dessus, restèrent quelques instant puis repartirent. L'expression des trois saiyennes avait changées aussitôt elles quittèrent la salle d'entrainement d'un pas décidé. Leur direction, la salle du trône, sa majesté avait une mission à leur donner.

En arrivant elles trouvèrent l'ensemble des capitaines et des vices capitaines de chacune des quatorze divisions que comptait Bejitasei, au centre se trouvait Meylin et la reine, Saïyan Briefs, plus de quatre cents ans de règnes, un palmarès de victoire en campagne impressionnant, un des plus important de l'histoire des souverains du pays, un guerrier d'une grande valeur, toujours au cœurs des combats les plus compliqués, les plus dangereux. Physiquement, elle était assez grande, fine, athlétique, musclés, ses traits fins s'étaient durcit, d'après sa mère, à la suite de l'assassinat de leur arrière grand père, le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya, mais malgré tout jamais un humain normal n'aurait pu deviner son âge réel. Comme Meylin ses cheveux étaient mauves, coupés de manière irrégulière, Yuya avait la certitude qu'à l'instar de sa jeune sœur elle ne se serve de son sabre pour les couper, lui arrivaient juste sous la nuque, ses yeux marrons lançaient constamment des éclairs, ses lèvres pâles quand à elles ne souriaient jamais, au mieux, elles s'étiraient en une sorte de rictus, à priori une autre conséquence de l'assassinat de son époux. L'arrivée de Goten, le père de Yuya et ses sœurs, fit sortir cette dernière de ses pensées, tout comme le regard meurtrier que lui adressa le capitaine Briefs tandis qu'il prenait place aux cotés de son épouse. Yuya, reportant son attention sur la souveraine remarqua qu'elle tenait un morceau de parchemin chiffonné, sur le sceau la jeune fille pu apercevoir un loup stylisé, se rappelant des blasons qu'elle avait vaguement étudié alors qu'elle était encore à l'académie, il s'agissait de celui des Stark, une famille noble de Westéros. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, et, comme pour confirmer ses doutes la reine s'exclama d'une voix dure et solennelle :

-Je viens de recevoir un corbeau de Westéros, d'Eddard Sark, il craint une nouvelle guerre civile, et il craint que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille, il me demande notre aide.

-A-t-il donné plus de détails sur cette menace qui pèserait sur sa famille, demanda le capitaine de la huitième division, Rukia Briefs, qui n'était autre que sa grand-mère.

-Non, répondit la reine d'un ton froid, il pensait que sa requête pouvait être interceptée, il nous en dira plus lorsque nous le rejoindrons à Winterfell.

-Winterfell est au nord de Westéros, intervint le Serpia la jeune sœur de Rukia et capitaine de la septième division, par qui avait-il peur que ce message soit intercepté ? Par la garde de nuit ? Par les sauvageons ? Par les marcheurs blancs peu être ? Ah bah non, quelle idiote je fais, ils pensent qu'ils ont disparus… Cela fait donc un type de suspect en moins …

-ASSEZ, coupa la reine d'un ton sans appel.

Puis, se calmant quelque peu, elle reprit :

-Je ne vous ai pas fait mander pour débattre du fait d'accepter ou non cette mission, un corbeau est déjà partit pour informer Lord Stark de notre arrivée à Winterfell dans les plus bref délais, mais simplement parce que c'est la coutume, de ce fait, je me passerais de votre avis.

Tandis que le silence revint Yuya inspecta scrupuleusement chaque personne présente, du vice capitaine Son, droite comme un I, le port de tête altier, son brassard fièrement attaché le long de la ceinture de son armure, à sa sœur, qui, de toute évidence mal à l'aise, regardait ses pieds tout dansant nerveusement de l'un sur l'autre. Leur présences dans la salle du trône à cet instant précis alors qu'elles n'étaient ni capitaine, ni vice capitaine ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose et Yuri le savait très bien. Leur arrière grand-mère confirma de nouveau ses pensées en s'exclamant d'une voix claire :

-Nelliel, Goten, Yuya, Meylin, Yuri et le vice capitaine Son m'accompagneront à Winterfell et, après m'être entretenu avec Lord Stark, je jugerais de ce qu'il conviendra de faire réellement.

Puis se tournant vers les personnes concernées elle reprit :

-Nous partirons dès que vous aurez récupérés vos chevaux, la route sera longue jusqu'à Westéros.

Pressée de repartir en mission après plus de six mois à n'avoir vu que les salles d'entrainement du palais, Yuya ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la pièce bien avent les autres guerrier présents. Elle passa récupérer Hyorinmaru, son sabre, et, anciennement celui du capitaine Hitsugaya, dans l'armurerie du palais et se hâta d'aller retrouver son fidele compagnon à quatre pattes qui n'avait guère e d'occasion de voyager ces derniers temps. Arrivée devant le parc du château elle hémi un long sifflement et fut rejoint quelque minute plus tard par une harde de chevaux, à sa tête un grand étalon noir, grand, puissant, musclé, mais doué malgré tout d'une certaine finesse dans ses traits, pas un poil blanc, un long toupet largement ondulé, une crinière en brosse, seule fantaisie que la guerrière s'était accordée sur sa monture, et de grands yeux gris foncés, Black Storm, son cheval. Il était suivit par trois autres étalons ainsi que trois juments, à ses cotés se trouvait un autre étalon soir, lui ressemblant étrangement, les yeux gris en moins et une longue crinière moins ondulée en plus, Dark l'étalon de la reine. Un troisième étalon noir, plus petit, plus fin, dont les quatre membres était recouvert de blanc jusqu'au dessus des genoux et des jarrets, une grande et large liste se terminant en ladre et de grands yeux bleus, Black Wind, le cheval de sa mère. Le dernier étalon était d'une couleur plus singulière, d'aspect crème foncée tirant sur une sorte de sable, de long craint d'une teinte plus soutenue que celle de la rode, une belle Stature, beaucoup de puissance et de présence, Smoky, l'étalon de Meylin, Une jument fauve clair avec de long crains noirs et une pelote blanche sur le haut du front, fine, de stature très moyenne mais avec beaucoup d'élégance, Full Moon, la jument du Vice capitaine Son, une jument palomino, dont la robe était fauve clair et les craint blanc argentés , pas une trace de blanc sur sa robe, une crinière longue et fournit, une taille de grand poney des muscles et de la puissance, Warrior la jument de son père. Pour finir une jument crème, presque blanche, avec une crinière parfaitement coupée et brossée, des allures si aérienne qu'elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol sans jamais le toucher, Sibora la jument de Yuri. Black Storm avait du passer le mot, n'amenant avec lui que les chevaux des saiyens qui partaient en mission, fière il s'arrêta devant Yuya, posa doucement son menton sur l'épaule de sa cavalière, comme pour la saluer, attendant qu'elle face de même, visiblement heureux de la retrouver pour une nouvelle mission au delà des frontières confortable de Bejitasei. Posant sa main sur l'encolure de la bête noire la jeune guerrière murmura à son oreille :

-Tu me prête ton dos pour partir en mission mon grand ?

L'animal hémi un hennissement doux pour toute réponse avant de se reculer, de souffler sur le visage de l'adolescente et de se tourner, présentant ainsi son dos à sa cavalière. Cette dernière sauta souplement sur ses pieds, agrippa délicatement le garrot de l'animal et se hissa dessus sans aides ni artifice avec une grâce peu commune, même pour un guerrier saiyen. Les autres chevaux avaient rejoint leur cavalier respectif, tous étaient prêts à partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 (JON)

La flèche rata sa cible de plusieurs mètres, comme la précédente, Bran étant incapable de viser correctement, pourtant ses deux ainés lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises, puis, lui avait expliqué, lui avait fait bander son arc, tenir son bras, le braquer sur la cible et pourtant, au dernier moment il manquait toujours un petit quelque chose au garçonnet qui ratait inlassablement sa cible, provoquant l'hilarité des deux jeunes hommes ainsi que du jeune Rikkon, le benjamin de la famille qui, à seulement six ans, n'avait pas encore l'âge de s'exercer au tir à l'arc. Essayant de l'encourager, contrairement à son demi-frère qui continuait de rire de l'infortune aux tirs du jeune garçon, le jeune homme murmura à son oreille après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la balustrade au dessus de leur tête :

-Continues, père te regarde…

Reportant à nouveau son regard sur la balustrade au dessus de leur tête, il croisa le regard glacial de Lady Stark et repris à l'adresse de Bran :

-Ta mère aussi…

Le jeune garçon leva la tête, croisant le regard bienveillant de sa mère, puis pris la flèche que lui tendait Robb, refit scrupuleusement les gestes que lui avaient montrés ses ainés, s'apprêtait de toute évidence à tirer de nouveau quand une autre flèche atteignit la cible, en plein centre. Stupéfait, tous se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce tir parfait, et découvrirent, sans réel surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Arya, leur jeune sœur, âgée de onze ans, vêtue comme une paysanne, son chignon complètement décoiffée elle arborait une mine réjouit qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de Bran qui lâcha son arc et se mit à la courser avec acharnement, Jon riait de bon cœur, étant quand même fier de sa petite sœur à qui il avait apprit l'art du tir à l'arc en cachette de tous, surtout de la mère de la fillette, ne voulant pas rajouter ceci aux griefs que Lady Stark avait déjà contre lui. Robb, quand à lui s'exclama à l'adresse de son petit frère qui s'était élancer à la poursuite de leur sœur tentant de la rattraper, sans succès :

\- Va-y Bran donne lui une bonne leçon !

Mais malgré ses effort le garçonnet ne parvint pas à rattraper leur sœur, elle était trop rapide et trop agile. Levant les Yeux vers la balustrade il remarqua que son père avait disparut, seule restait Catelyn, dont le regard froid croisa celui du jeune homme, tendis qu'il rangeait les flèches de l'entrainement de son demi-frère, avec l'intervention d'Arya, nul doute que la séance était terminée. Revenant à ses cotés Robb lui dit, à voix basse :

-Oublie ma mère et viens, père nous demande.

Sans rien dire le bâtard suivit son ainé, il était rare que leur père les fasse mander de la sorte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que son demi frère le menait aux écuries où les attendais déjà Lord Stark, Bran, le capitaine de la garde de la maison Stark et Théon Greyjoy la pupille de leur père. Le seigneur de Winterfell montra un morceau de parchemin aux hommes présents dessus Jon pu clairement reconnaître le blason de la famille Briefs, la famille royale de Bejitasei, le pays du peuple des guerriers saiyens. La réponse de la reine sans aucuns doutes. Comme pour confirmer Lord Stark pris la parole :

-Sellez vos chevaux messieurs, nos amis saiyens ne doivent plus être très loin, le corbeau à quitté Bejitasei il y a presque un mois et sa majesté la reine Saiyan a écrit qu'ils partaient en même temps que ce messages.

Ils avaient chevauché jusqu'à la nuit vers le nord, Jon commençait à penser qu'ils auraient du les attendre à Winterfell, qui sait quand les croiseraient-il. Puis ils entendirent des bruits de sabots, et au détour d'un chemin ils virent une toute petite troupe, presque entièrement constitués de femmes étrangement vêtues, montées sur des chevaux qui n'avaient pas le moindre harnachement, ils semblaient tous jeunes, pas beaucoup plus vieux que Robb et lui, était ce vraiment le peuple de guerriers qui avait combattue aux coté de son père dans la rébellion contre le roi fou ? C'est alors qu'à la lueur de la lune, parmi les chevelures sombres, et étranges, il vit briller des reflets blancs comme la glace, surprit, il s'attarda sur la tête qui les possédait, une jeune fille avec des traits fin, une peau pale, des yeux turquoises sa chevelure glacée était plein d'épis, de pics, loin d'être coiffée comme une lady, elle avait une coupe dégradée, la longueur maximale devait arriver au niveau de ses clavicules, lâchés, désordonnés et d'une raideur presque piquante. Il se surprit à la regarder plus bas, fine, athlétique, et vêtue de la même armure étrange que les autres, il n'eu cependant pas de mal à voir ses formes de femmes, et, chose étrange chez lui, en fut troublé, se concentrant sur sa tenu il remarqua une bandoulière en cuir aussi bleue que ses yeux au centre du quel se trouvait une boucle en or où un flocon de neige était gravé dessus, il remarqua alors le manche bleu d'une épée dans son dos, comprit alors que cette bandoulière servait à tenir son arme. C'est alors qu'il tomba à nouveau sur ses yeux, elle le regardait, elle aussi, son regard lui glaça le sang, le forçant à baisser les yeux qui tombèrent sur son étrange monture, un grand cheval noir avec un toupet épais et aussi bouclés que ses cheveux à lui, des yeux gris foncés, presque noir, un étrange miroir de ses propres yeux. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi cette sensation étrange au creux de son ventre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'empêcher de la regarder et de la détailler. Les cavaliers s'immobilisèrent tous, le jeune homme entendit son père s'adresser à la femme qui menait le convoi saiyen :

-Merci d'avoir répondu présent Saiyan, combien d'hommes as tu mené avec toi cette fois ci ?

-Nous sommes sept, répondit celle que Jon identifia comme étant la plus âgée et visiblement la reine, je suis venue avec mon vice capitaine, ma petite fille, son époux et leurs trois filles aussi laisse moi te les présenter…

-Nous vairons cela à Winterfell, si tu veux bien, la coupa Ned, d'ici avec cette obscurité je ne saurais reconnaître le vice capitaine Son, ni même ta petite fille, j'ai moi aussi toute une famille à te présenter.

La souveraine opina du chef et le convoi reprit sa route. Obnubilé par cette fille aux cheveux blancs, le jeune bâtard laissa ses frères, son père, le capitaine du château, le jeune Greyjoy, ainsi que la reine du peuple saiyen, qui sembla hésiter avent de lui passer devant, le regardant sceptique. Feignant de serrer de nouveau la sangle de sa monture il attendit de se retrouver au même niveau que cette étrange créature aux cheveux blancs pour reprendre sa route, mettant volontairement son cheval au même niveau que celui de la guerrière. Cette dernière lui adressa un rapide regard surpris puis reporta son attention sur le cavalier de devant, son cheval en revanche adressa un regard agressif au jeune homme avent de renâcler bruyamment. La cavalière posa doucement sa main gantée sur la large encolure de l'étalon noir murmurant d'une voix douce à l'oreille de ce dernier :

-Shuut Black Storm, il ne savait vraisemblablement pas qu'il n'était pas prudent de positionner une jument à coté d'un étalon...

Saisissant la chance qu'elle venait de lui donner d'échanger quelques mots avec cette étrange princesse saiyenne Jon demanda, se surprenant encore à la regarder et se forçant à baisser les yeux sur sa propre monture :

-Comment as-tu su que c'était une jument ?

-De la même façon que tu as su que j'étais une fille, répondit la saiyenne un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, en regardant.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, elle avait remarqué l'insistance des regards qu'il avait porté sur elle, cherchant à s'innocenter il reprit, évitant soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux :

-Un simple regard à suffit pour toi, c'est moins évidant pour ma monture.

Sans même relever la tête il sut qu'elle le regardait, son regard turquoise pesant de tout son poids sur sa nuque, il l'entendit alors murmurer :

-Si la façon dont tu m'as détaillé n'est qu'un « simple regard », tu dois avoir de sérieux problèmes de vues, mais en regardant attentivement ta jument j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un mâle, ce qui es étrange, tu es le seul à monter une jument, pourquoi, tes camarades te considèrent-il comme un cavalier médiocre ?

-Toi aussi tu m'as détaillé alors, s'exclama le jeune bâtard presque gaiement, où alors toi aussi tu as une mauvaise vue.

-Je l'avoue, répondit simplement la jeune fille, je trouvais cela curieux que tu sois le seul à monter une jument, du reste, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il s'autorisa à lever la tête et à la regarder, la jaugeant, il n'y avait aucune moquerie, ni aucune méchanceté dans son attitude, juste une sincère curiosité, il décida de répondre, ne pouvant décidément pas s'empêcher de planter ses yeux gris foncés dans le regard turquoise de cette étrange saiyenne :

-Je suis le bâtard de la maison Stark, on me considère avec moins d'égard.

La guerrière le regarda quelque instant avent de répondre, visiblement sure d'elle :

-Tu croix que l'on te considère avec moins d'égard, mais le blondinet qui caracole en tête de convoi n'est de toute évidence pas un Stark non plus, il monte pourtant un étalon… A vrai dire, je suis persuadée que c'est toi qui as choisit de monter cette jument, pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

Percé à jour Jon détourna le regard, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des saiyens, on les lui avait décrit comme des guerriers quasiment invisibles, comme de fins stratèges, comme des personnes aux mœurs encore plus rigides que dans le nord, et des principes encore plus tranchés que les siens propre. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'une femme saiyen, une fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, une fille avec une apparence si étrangement séduisante, serait capable de lire en lui avec autant de facilité et sans le connaître. Bien sûr il connaissait les mythes qui entouraient ce peuple, leur longévité extraordinaire, leur capacité à manier le surnaturel, la culture qu'ils avaient du combats dans un certain honneur et l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils vouaient aux êtres qui leur étaient cher ainsi qu'à leur alter égaux équins. Il voulait relancer la conversation, cela lui donnait une raison valable de la regarder, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire de pertinent, il se contenta de continuer sa route à la même allure que le grand et puissant étalon noir de la jeune femme. Au bous de plusieurs longues minutes d'un silence qu'il trouva atrocement gênantes la jeune guerrière se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui tendant la main elle dit d'une voix parfaitement mesurée :

-Je suis Yuya Briefs, fille ainée de Nelliel Briefs et Goten Son, et toi, je sais déjà que tu es le bâtard de lord Stark mais je ne vais tout de même pas m'adresser à toi de cette façon…

Se rendant compte de l'identité de sa charmante interlocutrice le jeune homme se raidit, elle était une princesse, l'ainée qui plus est, appelée à régner un jour, et il lui avait parlé sans ambages, sans la déférence qu'un bâtard comme lui devait à une personne de sang royale, une héritière qui plus est, se raidissant il répondit sans oser la regarder :

-Mon non est Jon Snow, votre altesse, je m'excuse de vous avoir manqué de respect, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais osé…

Immobilisant son ombrageux cheval noir, le regard de la jeune guerrière changea, il se fit plus dur, plus froid, ayant imité la princesse, Jon avait risqué un regard vers elle et sous les rayons de la lune ses magnifiques yeux si particuliers s'étaient transformés en blocs de glace, elle n'aurait pas été une femme, il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un marcheur blanc. D'un ton dur et glacial elle reprit à l'adresse du jeune homme :

-Si j'avais voulu des égards que vous autres hommes de Westéros, réservaient aux personnes de mon rang, je les aurais demandés, hors je ne l'ai pas fais, parce que je me moque de ce genre de respect mal placé.

Plongeant ses yeux glacés dans ceux du bâtard elle continua :

-Quand à toi, tu n'es pas un moins que rien parce que tu es issu d'une liaison hors mariage, tu n'y es pour rien, et il serait injuste de t'en tenir rigueur. La vraie valeur d'un homme, ou d'une femme, ne se mesure pas par sa naissance mais par ses compétences au combat. C'est comme ça que nous autres, guerriers saiyens, jugeons de la valeur des personnes qui nous entoure.

Son regard se radouci et une nouvelle fois elle reprit :

-Garde les, « vôtre altesse » et autres boniments de langage pour les personnes de ton pays, et appelle moi Yuya, j'apprécie aussi fort peu le vouvoiement, souviens-t-en.

Avisant le retard qu'ils avaient pris par rapport au reste du convoi elle reprit :

-Voyons maintenant ce que vaut ta monture à la course, et ce que tu vaux comme cavalier !

Puis sans crier gare elle fit un appel de langue que son compagnon à quatre pattes comprit immédiatement et ils partirent au grand galop en direction des autres. Jon la suivit sans même s'en rendre compte, bien incapable de la doubler, était-ce sa monture qui était trop lente par rapport à Black Storm ? Ou bien était ce seulement du au fait qu'il préférait pouvoir la regarder filer à toute allure, presque debout sur son grand cheval, ses cheveux blancs flottant derrière elle, son sabre, immense pour la petite taille de la jeune fille, se soulevant au rythme des foulées de l'animal, les formes de son corps fin et athlétique, mis particulièrement en valeur par les gestes souple du cheval. Puis, ayant rattrapé les autres, elle ralentit et repassa au pas aussi vite que son cheval n'était partit au galop, une communication parfaite entre ces deux êtres qui étaient pourtant le parfait opposé. Jon eu moins de chance, sa jument ne voulu rien savoir et ne s'arrêta pas, vraisemblablement heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer, mais lui n'avais pas appris à monter comme ça. Il traversa tout le convoi à vive allure manquant de rentrer dans Robb et son cheval, en tête aux cotés de leur père, il allait sans doute rentrer à Winterfell plus vite que prévu, à moins que sa monture ne décide finalement de se séparer de lui en route. Il entendit alors des bruits de sabots puissants derrière lui, Yuya et son étalon noir venaient de toute évidence à sa rescousse, mais la jument ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille si bien que lors ce que Yuya les rattrapa, sautant vivement derrière lui, attrapant les reines et forçant l'animal a faire plusieurs demis tours sur places pour l'arrêter, ils n'étaient plus du tout sur la route qui menait à Winterfell. Mettant pied à terre, la guerrière regarda attentivement la jument, l'inspecta sous tous les angles, passa sa mains sur plusieurs zones de l'animal avent de revenir au niveau de Jon et de s'exclamer :

-Descend ! Cette pauvre bête n'est plus en état de te porter, ni de porter quoi que se soit, elle rentrera chez elle en suivant Black.

Obtempérant docilement le bâtard mis pieds à terre et regarda la saiyenne enlever l'intégralité de l'harnachement de sa monture avent de remonter sur son cheval, lui tendant la main. Apres un moment d'hésitation le jeune homme s'en saisit et pris place derrière elle sur le grand cheval noir tandis que comme elle l'avait prédit la jument les suivait docilement. Quand, sur les indications de Jon, ils arrivèrent enfin à Winterfell, le jour était presque entièrement levé, arrivant aux portes du château, Yuya mis pied à terre et incita son compagnon de route à faire de même, puis elle caressa l'encolure de l'étalon noir, tenqua ses lèvres entre les deux naseaux de l'animal et murmura :

-A plus tard mon beau, prends soin d'elle.

Jon regarda les deux chevaux partir, complètement atterré, une voix le fit revenir à lui :

-Il reviendra quand je l'appellerais, Black Storm, comme tous les autres chevaux des saiyens, nous font confiance, parce que nous leur faisons confiance, et la jument que tu as montée reviendra en pleine forme après avoir gouté à la liberté.

Le jeune homme resta sceptique mais ne répondit pas, il savait que les saiyens étaient particuliers et que malgré tout ils avaient souvent raison. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château suivit de prêt par la jeune guerrière, il avait remarqué qu'elle était de taille très moyenne, mais se s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était si petite, un mètre soixante tout au plus quand à son sabre, il devait mesurer prêt d'un mètre trente, bien qu'il eu une puissante envie de dormir, il se demandait ce que cette jolie jeune femme valait au combat, et se promis de lui demander un duel, dès qu'il aurait dormi un peu. Une fois entrés dans la demeure ils furent rejoint par Robb, qui ne calculant pratiquement pas son demi frère, s'inclina longuement devant la jeune femme et s'exclama d'une voix chaude et enjôleuse :

-Votre altesse, je suis Robb Starck, le fils ainé de Lord et Lady Stark, laissez moi vous montrez vos appartements, vous devez être épuisée, le reste de votre famille se repose déjà…

-Déjà, le coupa sèchement Yuya, je me nome Yuya, je suis une guerrière saiyenne, non une poupée de porcelaine ensuite, je ne suis point fatiguée, je voudrais plutôt que l'on m'indique le chemin d'une salle d'entrainement, et en fin, je préfèrerais que ce soit Jon ou une de mes sœurs qui m'escorte à mes appartement quand vraiment je tomberais d'épuisement plutôt que vous à qui je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de parler précédemment.

Le jeune noble resta silencieux, Jon, bien qu'aimant énormément son demi frère, ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, en effet, jamais il n'avait vu une femme résister à Robb et à ses excellentes manières, qu'elle soit noble, paysanne ou prostituée. Au bous d'un moment il l'entendit cependant répondre :

-Je vais vous conduire à la salle d'arme.

Jon aurait pu partir se coucher mais sa curiosité était piqué à vif, et il les suivis, prenant la suite de Yuya, sur le chemin, ignorant complètement son guide, elle demanda au jeune bâtard :

-Vas-tu t'entrainer avec moi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants, il était effectivement curieux de savoir comment se battait une princesse saiyenne, et, encore plus curieux de la voir s'entrainer elle en particulier, mais le sommeil était en train de l'emporter sur lui, ainsi il se contenta de répondre :

-Quand j'aurai dormi quelques heures pourquoi pas, mais pour l'instant je ne fais que vous accompagner, mon frère qui semble plus frais que moi, pourra sans doute s'entrainer avec toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard se glaçant de nouveau, à parement elle ne souhaitait pas que Robb s'entraîne avec elle, d'un ton froid elle répondit :

-Je ne compte faire que quelques katas pour me détendre de toute façon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'adversaire, mais je serais ravie de voir ce que tu vaux au combat quand tu auras dormis.

Robb les avait regardé avec intérêt, qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? En fait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant, la guerrière toisant de son regard de glace l'ainé des Stark. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent Yuya et quittèrent la pièce, puis se séparèrent, Robb allant rejoindre leur père tandis que Jon pris la direction de sa chambre, afin de dormir quelques heures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 (YUYA)

Elle était sereine, assise en tailleur au centre de la salle d'arme de Winterfell, le château des Stark, les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur les genoux, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement refroidit, autour d'elle des flocons de neiges virevoltaient élégamment autours d'elle, un dragon de glace, Hyorinmaru, parcourait calmement la pièce, comme s'exprimant enfin librement. La guerrière savait ce qu'il se passait, dans sa tête le spectacle était encore plus beau, encore plus calme, encore plus serein. Elle en avait mis du temps à accepter et à maitriser cette partie d'elle-même, cette partie qui ne lui appartenait pas, cette partie qu'elle tenait de son arrière grand père, décédé quelques mois avent sa naissance, c'était de lui qu'elle avait pris ses cheveux blancs argentés et pleins d'épis, ses yeux turquoises, sa petite taille. Elle était même née le même jour que lui, le vingt décembre, avec plus d'un mois d'avance. Les flocons de neiges continuaient de virevolter avec la même sérénité, depuis combien de temps étaient elle assise là, en tailleur, les yeux fermer, à s'entrainer, car oui, s'était bel et bien une sorte d'entrainement, elle n'aurait su le dire. Dans méditation elle sentit une présence, une énergie, quelqu'un la regardait sur le pas de la porte, il ne s'agissait pas de l'une de ses sœurs, ni même d'un saiyen. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, le spectacle de glace devait lui plaire. Cependant au bous de quelques minute, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, sans grande surprise, elle tomba sur Jon, le bâtard resta interdit quelques instant avent de lui dire, vraisemblablement gêné :

-Ton arrière grand-mère te cherche, je dois te mener dans la salle à manger.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il y avait chez lui quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez les autres hommes, quelque soit leur nationalité, quelques flocons continuaient de tomber si bien que le jeune homme demanda :

-De la neige à l'intérieur, comment fais tu ça ?

La guerrière le regarda avec ses grands yeux turquoise, il avait l'air reposé, signe que plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, puis se concentrant sur la question qu'il venait de poser elle répondit en se levant, arrêtant du même coup les chutes de flocons :

-C'est mon pouvoir, chaque saiyen à un pouvoir, qu'il contrôle plus ou moins bien, le miens c'est la glace, comme ma mère et ma grand tante.

-Et le dragon, questionna le bâtard visiblement très intrigué.

Elle tendit le bras, main ouverte et paume vers le haut, aussitôt, l'étrange dragon de glace disparut et un long, très long, sabre se matérialisa dans sa main, elle le prit en main et le remis en place dans son dos, d'où un fourreau apparut, puis elle répondit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-C'est Hyorinmaru, mon sabre, c'est une partie de moi, il fait partie intégrante de mon pouvoir, chaque guerrier à un sabre, il n'en existe pas deux pareil. Enfin c'est très rare…

Elle s'était avancée et été à présent à son niveau, leurs regards se croisèrent, tout en le fixant elle reprit :

-Tu ne devais pas me conduire à mon arrière grand-mère ?

-Si, répondit le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise, si tu le permets, nous allons y aller.

Ils prirent le chemin de la salle à manger, un silence pesant s'était installé, aucun des deux adolescents ne sachant que dire à l'autre, la jeune guerrière, sentant les regards bâtard sur elle, cela avait un effet étrange sur elle, la trouvait-il bizarre, avec sa coupe de cheveux originale dont la couleur devait lui être totalement inconnue, ses yeux si différents de ceux des autres jeunes filles, sa taille réduite, certes, elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de vrai femme, et se doutait qu'elles devait être, elles aussi de taille plus petite que les hommes, mais ses jeunes sœurs étaient beaucoup plus grandes qu'elle et ne devaient pas être les seules femmes à être de haute stature. Peu être était il intrigué par sa façon de monter à cheval ou encore par l'étrange dragon qu'était son sabre, ou encore par les flocons de neige qu'elle avait fait apparaitre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans la salle d'arme pendant qu'elle méditait. Qu'importe, elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine comme les femmes qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de côtoyer, elle était un guerrier saiyen, un puissant guerrier saiyen, même parmi ses paires elle faisait figure d'exception. Alors pourquoi cela la dérangeait tant ? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu qu'il l'apprécie, qu'il ne la considère pas comme une curieuse bête de foire ? Elle n'en avait aucune raison, et pourtant elle souhaitait qu'il l'apprécie, elle trouvait injuste qu'il se considère lui-même comme une personne avec peu de talent et peu d'importance, et surtout, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il valait au combat, elle lui proposerait un entrainement, dès qu'elle saurait ce que lui veut la reine. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande sale à manger de Winterfell, la guerrière remarqua que sa grand-mère et lord Stark se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, à coté du seigneur, une femme aux cheveux auburn, coiffée avec une longue et élégante tresse, elle semblait avoir à peu prêt l'âge du gouverneur du Nord, son épouse sans doutes, et au cotés de la reine, le vice capitaine Son. Du coté des deux saiyennes, sa mère, son père, un espace, Meylin et Yuri, du coté des Stark, le jeune homme qui l'avait conduit à la salle d'arme à son arrivée, une grande jeune fille rousse, une petite jeune fille dont le chignon décoiffé et les vêtements en lambeaux indiquaient qu'elle était surement plus à l'aise avec des armes à la main qu'avec un métier à tisser, un jeune garçon, à peu prêt de la même taille que sa sœur ainée, et un petit bonhomme, il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, des traits de jeune enfant, vraisemblablement immature. La jeune fille prit place entre son père et Meylin tandis que Jon rejoint un coin de la pièce, ou se trouvait aussi le jeune blondinet qui avait tenté de faire l'intéressant la veille avec sa monture alezane. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui, pourquoi était-il si loin, certes, il était le bâtard, mais il aurait du se trouver avec sa famille, pas avec un étranger à la famille, elle regarda alors Lady Stark et comprit, les regards que la noble lançait au fils de son époux en disait long sur son ressentit et sur la façon dont le jeune homme se voyait, un rapide coup d'œil à se dernier confirma ses doutes, sous le poids du regard de la lady il avait baissé la tête et s'était replié sur lui-même comme s'il avait voulu rentrer dans le mur et disparaître. Le regard de la saiyenne changea, se faisant plus glacial que le dernier hiver que ce pays ait connus, quelques flocons tombèrent autours d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, l'atmosphère se refroidit quelque peu, lady Stark regarda autour d'elle et fini par tomber sur les yeux glacés de Yuya, elle ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait tendis que l'air autour d'elle continuait à se refroidir, la faisant trembler. Yuya commença à paniquer, elle n'arrivait plus a contrôler sa colère, ni même a quitter cette femme indigne du regard, agrandissant sa colère et le froid. Une voix ferme vint à son secours :

-Avec lord Stark nous vous avons réuni car notre arrivée nocturne ne sous a pas permis de nous présenter correctement, ainsi chacun des saiyens présent iront se présenter à leurs hôtes avent de reprendre leur place.

-Puis, de la même façon, vous irez vous présenter à nos invités.

Il jeta un regard au fond de la pièce en direction de son bâtard et de l'autre jeune homme et repris :

-Tous…

Yuya regarda autour d'elle, elle était complètement calmée, non, en fait, elle ne ressentait plus son pouvoir, elle regarda sa jeune sœur qui lui adressa un sourire navré, et un regard triste, leur arrière grand-mère avait parlé si soudainement pour la distraire tandis que Yuri rentrait dans sa tête pour inhiber sa colère et la glace qui en découlait, avait elle comprit pourquoi, elle en était capable, mais par respect pour sa sœur ainée n'aurait surement pas fouillé dans ses pensées, du moins elle l'espérait. La voix de la reine se fit à nouveau entendre :

-Le vice-capitaine Pan Son.

La « jeune » femme aux cotés de la souveraine se dirigea vers chacun des membres de la famille Stark, s'inclina et leur murmura un « enchantée » solennel avent de reprendre place aux coté de son capitaine, sans même adresser un regard à Jon ainsi qu'à l'autre jeune homme au bous de la pièce. Ses parents firent de même, le sentiment d'injustice et de colère grandit à nouveau dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, Yuri avait du relâcher sa prise sur elle car l'air se refroidit de nouveau, la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber de nouveau si elle n'arrivait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Fort heureusement son arrière grand-mère prononça son nom juste à temps, et revenant à la réalité, elle s'avança vers lord Stark, s'inclina brièvement puis, ignorant le reste de la famille se dirigea vers Jon, se saisit de son bras et le forçat à la suivre, elle le plaça aux cotés du benjamin de la famille, resserra sa prise sur lui, quelques instant, lui adressa un regard vif et fière puis retourna devant Lady Stark, la toisa de son regard glacé, fit un sourire en coin inclina imperceptiblement la tête et passa au Stark suivant, l'ainé des fils, le fameux Robb, à qui elle ne témoigna pas beaucoup plus d'égard qu'à sa mère. Elle salua avec plus de courtoisie les autres enfants Stark puis adressa un sourire à Jon, alla tendre la main au jeune homme blond resté seul dans le coin de la pièce puis repris sa place entre son père et sa sœur cadette. A l'instar de leur ainée, Meylin et Yuri saluèrent les Stark puis Jon et le l'autre jeune homme. Lord Stark regarda la jeune saiyenne aux cheveux blancs avec surprise, mais pas de façon malveillante. Par la suite chacun des Stark vint se présenter, ainsi elle sut que lady Stark se nommait Catelyn, que la plus âgée des filles se nommait Sansa, que sa jeune sœur se nommait Arya, que les deux jeunes garçons se nommaient Bran et Rickon, et que le blondinet étrange et suffisent était Théon Greyjoy, le pupille de Lord Stark. Une fois cette présentation terminée, la guerrière se dirigea vers la sortie elle voulait voir son cheval et partir quelques heures aves lui, elle fut néanmoins arrêtée par la voir de Lord Stark qui l'apostropha :

-Princesse Yuya !

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, répondit froidement et sans détour la jeune femme, lord Stark, je suis un guerrier saiyen.

Le nordien resta silencieux le temps de savoir que répondre à cette impertinente jeune fille, puis repris calmement :

-Certes, votre arrière grand-mère me la vaguement expliqué, vous avez déjà tué votre cota minimum d'adversaire et vous n'êtes pas l'héritière de son trône… même si vous êtes l'ainée…

-J'ai préféré le poste de capitaine de la dixième division quand le moment sera venu, plutôt que le trône, pas assez de combats, je suis un guerrier, pas une femme de papier.

-Elle m'a aussi dit que c'était la place de Hyorinmaru, reprit Eddard Stark.

Yuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avent de demander au seigneur de Winterfell :

-Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas cette raison qui vous pousse à m'empêcher d'aller voir mon cheval.

-Non en effet, répondit l'homme du nord, je voudrais savoir, pourquoi avez-vous traité mon épouse avec si peu de déférence…

La jeune guerrière le regarda, ses yeux turquoise se voilant de glace avent de demander d'un ton froid :

-Quand à moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi votre femme traite votre fils avec tant de dureté et de froideur…

Lord Stark resta parfaitement interdit, elle avait fait mouche, le seigneur ne savait que répondre mais répondit tout de même à parement mal à l'aise :

-Je suppose qu'elle lui reproche mon infidélité.

Le regard glacé de la saiyenne se plongea dans celui du noble et elle demanda, glaciale :

-Pensez vous qu'il en soit le véritable responsable ? Pensez vous que se soit lui qui mérite ce ressentit et cette hostilité ? Que c'est lui qui vous a manipulé pour que vous lui soyez infidèle ? Ou encore qu'il ait demandé de venir au monde ?

Le noble s'apprêtait à tenter une réponse quand elle le coupa, implacable :

-Le véritable coupable, si coupable il y a, c'est vous, je ne supporte pas les injustices, ici vos bannerets et vos servant vous doivent respect et obéissance, vous pouvez leur ordonner de traiter votre femme avec respect, même s'ils estiment qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Hors, il s'avère que je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je suis libre de témoigner de la sympathie aux personnes que j'estime digne de la recevoir et du mépris aux autres. Je serais ravie d'ignorer Lady Catelyn, malheureusement son comportement envers votre fils est profondément injuste, et je ne puis fermer les yeux. Ce genre de sentiment engendre chez moi une expansion incontrôlée de mon énergie, et, par conséquent, de mon pouvoir.

Encore une fois Lord Stark resta silencieux, il ne tenta pas non plus d'arrêter la jeune guerrière quand elle partit en direction des portes du château. Une fois dehors elle hémi un long et doux sifflement, quelques instant plus tard un grand étalon noir apparut, il était accompagné des deux chevaux de ses sœurs, Smoky et Sibora, leur adressant un vague signe de tête pour les saluer, puis elle adressa une longue caresse sur le chanfrein de son compagnon noir, elle se hissa dessus et parti en direction des pleines qui bordaient le château de Winterfell. Elle pensait être seule mais fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par ses deux jeunes sœurs, et, après quelques minutes de chevauchée silencieuse, elles furent à leur tour rejoint par l'ensemble des garçons Stark, ainsi que par le jeune Greyjoy. L'ainé, le dénommé Robb, se plaça volontairement aux coté de la jeune guerrière aux cheveux blancs, la détaillant longuement, la jeune femme jugea son regard malsain, même si le jeune homme ne laissait rien paraitre. Sentant son agacement, Black Storm se mis à renâcler, à piaffer, puis il hennit bruyamment en envoyant les antérieurs, visant l'étalon que montait Robb, la monture du jeune seigneur, fit un écart violent, faisant tomber son propre cavalier qui se vautra lamentablement dans la boue, le magnifique étalon gris prit alors la fuite à vive allure. La jeune femme fit un rictus au jeune seigneur et sans lui accorder plus d'importance la guerrière, partit à la suite du cheval, bientôt imitée par ses deux cadettes. Le cheval était rapide mais Black Storm, Smoky et Sibora étaient plus rapide et il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes le rattraper, Meylin monta dessus pour le ramener tandis que son magnifique étalon suivait le convoi docilement, bien que légèrement déçut que sa cavalière lui fasse de telles infidélités.

Ne connaissant pas les bois qui bordaient le château des Stark, elles ne retrouvèrent pas leur compagnon, mais qu'importe, faire de l'exploration ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, au détour d'un sentier, elles découvrirent le cadavre d'un cerf, il était visiblement là depuis un moment, à moitié dévorés par les prédateur et envahie de vers à cadavre, beaucoup de jeunes filles auraient défaillit devant un tel spectacle macabre, mais elles en avaient vu d'autres, des scène bien pire, et, poussé par sa curiosité légendaire, Yuya s'aventura plus avant dans les bois, cherchant quel prédateur était responsable de ce massacre, ses deux cadettes la suivirent, Meylin étant tout aussi curieuse qu'elle, et Yuri ne souhaitant pas rester seule. Au bous d'un moment, elles entendirent des bruits de sabots, et furent rejoint quelques instant plus tard par les garçons Stark, l'ainé ayant pris la jument de Jon tandis que ce dernier marchait derrière, l'imbécile, il avait du donner son cheval à son frère, pour que l'héritier de Winterfell n'ait pas à marcher… Yuya s'exclama alors à l'adresse du jeune héritier, sans le moindre détour :

-Vous allez pouvoir récupérer votre monture, et rendre la sienne à Jon, du reste pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris en croupe ?

Robb ne répondit pas, il essaya de la toiser mais ses yeux bleus furent rapidement mis en déroute par le regard glacé de la guerrière, puis, avisant son cheval il s'exclama :

-Comment voulez vous que je monte, vous lui avait retiré tout son harnachement, je suis bon cavalier, mais certainement pas aussi bon que vous.

Yuya échangea un regard avec ses sœurs puis, sans crier gare, mis pieds à terre, son étalon la regardant sans bouger, elle se dirigea vers Smoky, lui flatta l'encolure, et lui murmura :

-Tu m'accepte sur ton dos pour cette ballade « Smok », Meylin doit ramener l'étalon du grand Robb Stark chez lui.

L'étalon aux yeux bleus la toisa un instant puis hémi une sorte de hennissement rauque, il était d'accord, la saiyenne luit souris, se tourna vers son cheval, ils échangèrent un long regard, il avait comprit, et, il était d'accord, d'un pas majestueux il se dirigea vers Jon, posa son museau au creux de son coup, avent de se reculer et de lui présenter son dos. Sachant très bien que le bâtard n'avait jamais monté un cheval sans harnachement et qu'il ne saurait pas monter seul, la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui, sans adresser un regard aux autres jeunes hommes, elle s'apprêtait à attrapé une des jambes du jeune homme pour le hisser sur le dos de son cheval quand une série de petits gémissements se firent entendre, tous s'immobilisèrent, les chevaux des Stark commencèrent à renâcler, probablement les animaux responsable de la morts du cerfs, oubliant tout le reste, la guerrière Saiyenne se dirigea vers la source du bruit, rapidement imitée par tous les autres une fois qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre. Dans des taillis, collés contre le corps de leur mère décédée et presque autant en décomposition que le cerf, se trouvait cinq petit louveteaux, ils semblaient affamés, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations il fut décider de les ramener à Winterfell pour qu'ils deviennent les compagnons des enfants Stark. Bran, déçus que son demi-frère n'ait pas droit, lui aussi à un loup, demanda :

-Et toi, Jon ?

-Je ne suis pas un Stark, répondit à regret le jeune homme.

Yuya qui fermait la marche et se trouvait juste à leur suite leva les yeux au ciel, quand allait-il arrêter de se rabaisser de la sorte, en quoi cela importait qu'il ne soit pas un Stark, qu'il soit issue d'une autre femme que Lady Kathleen ? Certes, sont père avait fauté, mais lui en était totalement innocent, il fallait qu'il accepte qui il était, il ne pourrait rien y changer de toute façon, elle fut interrompus par des couinements provenant de derrière elle, retournant rapidement sur ses pas, elle trouva à l'écart du cadavre de la louve, un petit louveteau blanc comme la glace, dont les yeux turquoises(1) faisait étrangement échos aux siens, s'étonnant du retard qu'avait pris la jeune fille, Jon Bran et Robb s'étaient immobilisés, l'ainé des enfants Stark s'exclama :

-Que ce passe-t-il encore !

La saiyenne ne lui répondit pas, lui adressant un regard glacé avent de montrer le louveteau qu'elle portait dans les bras. En arrivant à leur niveau elle déposa le jeune animal dans les bras de Jon et dit simplement :

-Il semblerait que plus haut, on est estimé que toi aussi tu étais un Stark.

Elle dépassa les trois garçons qui restèrent interdis. Sur le chemin du retour elle se mit au niveau de Jon et de son cheval afin de s'assurer que ce dernier se comportait bien avec le bâtard de Winterfell. Au bous d'un moment le jeune homme lui murmura, son petit loup toujours blottit dans ses bras :

-Merci.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, comprenant qu'il voulait parlait du loup elle répondit simplement :

-Mais de rien, on ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir alors qu'on venait de sauver le reste de la portée.

-Tu aurais pu le garder, repris Jon, en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Si tu estimes ne pas être un Stark, répondit la jeune fille vivement, moi je n'en suis pas une du tout, il te revenait de droit.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la petite créature fragile qui dormait blottie contre lui et repris, cette fois en regardant la saiyenne droit dans les yeux :

-Il te ressemble beaucoup, il a les mêmes yeux, et est de la même couleur que ta chevelure, il aurait été mieux assorti avec toi…

La guerrière ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis elle se reprit et répondit simplement :

-Black Storm est Noir aux yeux gris, ses crins sont bouclés, et pourtant il est mon compagnon depuis toujours, l'apparence, ça ne veut rien dire. Par contre il a vraiment fière allure avec toi sur le dos, vous êtes parfaitement assortis, et il a l'air de bien t'aimer, chose rare chez Black Storm.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la boule de poil endormie et demanda :

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-J'ai pensé à Fantôme, répondit Jon, parce qu'il est blanc, et qu'il serait mort si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, reportant son regard sur la magnifique encolure de Smoky, elle l'avait déjà monté plusieurs fois, mais ne se sentait pas aussi bien que sur son cheval, elle n'avait cependant pas vu d'autre solution, l'étalon de sa sœur n'aurait jamais accepté un étranger sur son dos. Regardant discrètement Jon et Black elle se rendit compte que non seulement son cheval était parfaitement assorti au jeune homme mais que cela allait bien plus loin, ils étaient exactement pareil, les boucles de Jon trouvaient échos dans celles de l'étalon, leurs yeux étaient identiques, et que dire de la robe noir corbeau de l'étalon, aussi noire que la chevelure du jeune homme.

En arrivant à Winterfell, ils mirent pieds à terre, les chevaux des sœur saiyenne retrouvèrent leur libertés tandis que les cavaliers se retirait dans leurs appartements pour se rafraichir, avant le banquet que Lady Stark avait cru utile de faire en leur honneur, encre de précieuses heures sans s'entrainer pour des distraction bien futile, il n'y avait de plus rien à fêter…

1 : pour des besoins purement scénaristique j'ai changé la couleur des yeux de fantômes, désolée pour les puristes qui le préfère avec ses yeux rouges.


End file.
